


Meant To Be Yours

by apatheticpunkhippie



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Biting, Gen, Rape/Non-con Elements, Yandere, Yandere!Pennywise, i just thought itd be cool to pair the song from heathers with penny ok, im sorry kinda maybe iunno, it's bad yall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 02:37:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14782065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apatheticpunkhippie/pseuds/apatheticpunkhippie
Summary: You and Penny had it good for a while.Until his darker side started to show.





	Meant To Be Yours

**Author's Note:**

> ??whats a summary
> 
> So I love this song from Heathers: The Musical and i thought itd be fun to pair pennywise with it :U
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hD7x_7tUFNI

God this was bad this was so fucking bad it wasn't supposed to get this far but once again you've underestimated the demonic clown you've come to know well. And now you were hiding in the closet shaking in terror as you recalled the previous events that led up to this point.

You met Pennywise several months ago and frankly, you weren't that afraid. In fact he was a bit perplexed when you explained your, uh how do you put it ~~FETISH~~ thing for clowns. You showed some interest in him, if not romantically than just a good friend. It was something completely new to him, having never experienced this "affection" before. Soon you two were just hanging out, then getting close to light touches every once in a while, then soon you gave him his first kiss. You remembered the wide-eyed askewed look he had, causing you to giggle. 

You guys cuddled some more after that and then eventually it led to sexual matters. You had no problem with this arrangement whatsoever, and he seemed happy enough with it. Things were going good for a while.

Until you had to go out of town for family matters. 

He literally begged you not to go. He didn't want you to leave his side no matter what. But you carefully explained how important this meetup was to you, so with a light kiss you bid him goodbye and walked out with your bags to head to the airport in the next town. He was left standing there, alone.

You returned tired but happy at seeing your family again. You headed up to your bedroom and set your bags down before flopping onto the soft mattress. It wasn't a second later that a heavy weight settled on top of you, effectively pinning you down. You tried to turn to say hi to Penny before a voice growled in your ear.

**"You left me."**

Fear striked your core, but you kept as calm as you could and explained that you never intended to leave him permanently. It was just a temporary visit, you mean, here were again happy to see him weren't you?

He didn't seem to listen. He instead started grinding into your backside, whispering how horrible you were to leave him, how you were his and he'd make sure you'd never go again. Alarm bells screamed in your ears and you instantly started trying to push him off, telling him no, that this was not happening and you were tired from your trip. He responded with a harsh, blood-filled bite to your shoulder, causing you to scream out. He hadn't hurt you before this except for little nips and hickes during your love making. But this _hurt_. This was hurting you and it did not feel good one bit. You decided you could no longer be around him. You said in a stern voice for him to let you go, to get out and leave. 

He just laughed in your ear.

Next thing you knew clothes were ripped off of you in shreds and there seemed to be more than one set of hands holding you down. Two on your shoulders, two on your waist, two spreading your legs out, one holding the back of your neck down and the other touching your sex. You whimpered in fear as you tried to fight back, twisting in his grip to be set free but he was strong like iron. He whispered obsenities in your ear and drooled on your skin and hair, you responding with tears and sobs. He puntuated how you were his before shoving his inhuman cock deep inside. You screamed.

You couldn't remember what happened after that until you woke up in his arms. He had those and his legs wrapped around you, gently licking your cheek. He muttered apology after apology, saying how sorry he was and how he was just so scared you would never come back. You didn't answer, just let him continue his minstrations for the rest of the night.

The next day he appeared, you ignored him at first. He tried to joke, poked and prodded you until you angrily threw his hand off of you, screaming for him to stop. Pennywise froze. He asked what was wrong. You then went off on a tangent about that night, how you were the farthest thing from being okay after that. He sputtered, saying he just loved you so much. You eyes were narrowed as you told him that that wasn't love. Not at all. It was wrong in every meaning of the word. You kept your voice low as you told him to leave and never come back. That you didn't want anything to do with him anymore. You were done.

He stared at you for minutes, you returning the look. He then furrowed his brows as a ring of red appeared around his golden eyes. 

"Fine."

Then he was gone. 

You fell to the floor after what felt like an eternity. Tears flooded into your eyes and soon you were kneeled over sobbing your heart out. You truly cared for him, loved him even, but you guessed a creature like him would never understand the true meaning of being in love. He wasn't human after all. You just needed to accept that.

Now a month later, you returned home from work to find a gruesome sight. Blood ran down all over the walls, some of it spelling out words.

"Missed me?"

You screamed and turned to head out the front door, but it was now locked behind you, and no matter what you couldn't get it open. You shook it and yelled at it before a noise was heard behind you. Turning, you saw a piece of paper in the middle of the floor. Against your better judgement, you slowly walked over and picked it up. Written in blood still, it read "You were always mine, love." You immediately dropped the parchment and ran towards the kitchen, where the back door was. You tried to open it, but like before it was locked and unable to be opened. You punched it in frustration. You started to regret your decision in dumping an eons old entity from another dimension. 

You tried to think fast, think of something to defend yourself. There was a baseball bat you kept upstairs in your room. You quickly darted from the kitchen and started running up the stairs, the sound of a happy go lucky laughter behind you making your sprint faster. Upon reaching your room, you slammed the door and locked it. You tried to flip your light on, but it stayed dark in your room. You whimpered and said fuck it and went to find your bat. You opened your closet and rummaged around before gripping the old metal, causing you to smile. 

It was quickly wiped away as you heard heavy, loud footsteps coming up the stairs. You looked around for an escape route, and seeing the window made you run over and try to open it. But you were stupid, because of course it was locked in place and wouldn't open either. With nothing left, knowing he would find you, you ran into the closet and closed yourself in. You hid yourself in the far corner from your bedroom door, cloaking yourself with the clothes hanging down. All you could do now was wait and pray.

The footsteps got closer until they stopped outside your door. You fought your hardest to breathe evenly and be as quiet as possible. You heard the door slowly creak open, then the footsteps continue until they were outside the closet door.

"(Y/N)~..." 

You gave a hushed sob at the mention of your name, gripping the bat tightly in your hands.

"Come on now, (Y/N). I just want to start over. I know you still care about me. I can **t a s t e** it..."

You shook your head in denial. No, you didn't love this clown anymore. You gasped as a fist pounded on the door. You knew he could open it, he was just fucking with you now.

"(Y/N)...please don't make me come in there. Just come here to me...let me hold you once again like we used to. I miss you...I miss your scent...how you _feel_...pretty please~?"

**"NO! GET AWAY FROM ME! I DON'T WANT YOU ANYWHERE NEAR ME! I DON'T LOVE YOU ANYMORE JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!!!!"**

There was a pause after you snapped. Then a soft, familiar singing came from behind the wood.

_"I was meant to be yours._

_We were meant to be one._

_Don't give up on me now,_

_Finish what we've begun..."_

You instantly recognized the voice as not Pennywise's, but JD's from the Heathers Musical that you showed him. That was a bad idea now that you thought about it.

Several minutes passed in silence. You sat on edge, your knuckles white from holding the bat. A small glimmer of hope in your wondered if maybe he finally left. Maybe he got it and you were finally free.

You were an idiot.

The door bursted open, causing you to scream. Pennywise's dark silhouette stood there, the only thing you could see were the glowing yellow eyes of his. Your breathing quicked and you started crying as he slowly made his way over to you. You screeched as he leaned down in front of you. You faced your head down, refusing to look up at him and just waited for whatever punishment he would deal onto you. 

A silken gloved finger touched the underside of your chin, slowly pushing up and forcing you to face him. You opened your tear filled eyes into the demon's. You could tell he smiled.

"Why, (Y/N), why so sad? You have nothing to fear anymore. I'm here now. And we are going to be together and oh so happy. Whether you like it or not." You were frozen staring forwards as he leaned his mouth next to you ear.

"You forget, my dear; I am the eater of worlds. I am eternal. And anything I want, I _will **T A K E."**_


End file.
